FIG. 1. is a diagram illustrating the configuration of a KVM switch mountable on a server rack. The KVM switch includes a body part 1 that is fixed to rear support posts 5 and performs switching of a server, and a switch unit 2 that is fixed to front support posts 4 and includes a server-switching switch. The switch unit 2 is separated from the body part 1 and is connected to the body part 1 via a cable 3. When a server-switching instruction is input to the switch unit 2, the body part 1 performs the switching of the server depending on the server-switching instruction.
Moreover, there have been conventionally known a display and a keyboard module (i.e., a console drawer) and a KVM switch which are housed in a server rack (e.g. see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a state where a console drawer 7 and a KVM switch 6 are housed in a server rack. Here, guide rails 9 are mounted on both side faces of the console drawer 7. Screw holes (not shown) for screwing are formed on each of the guide rails 9. Brackets 8 for mounting the KVM switch 6 on support posts 10 are provided on both side faces of the KVM switch 6. Screw holes 8a for screwing are formed on each of the brackets 8. Screws 12 are fastened to the screw holes 8a of each brackets 8 and screw holes (not shown) of each guide rail 9 via through-holes 11 of the support posts 10. Thereby, the console drawer 7 and the KVM switch 6 are fixed to the support posts 10.
Thus, when the console drawer 7 and the KVM switch 6 are housed in the server rack, the guide rails 9 mounted on the console drawer 7 and the brackets 8 mounted on the KVM switch 6 need to be screwed to the support posts 10 together.
Therefore, one worker supports the console drawer 7 and another worker performs screw fixing while supporting the KVM switch 6.